Sorrow
by Aroudami
Summary: Magnus is gone. Alec is heartbroken and Jace is left to try and pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

Sorrow

Alec stood On top of a hill, a shining seraph blade glinting in his outstretched arm. His clothes were torn and he was bloody. His ebony hair was in disarray, dripping blood down the side of his face. His sparkling blue eyes alive with a kind of hazy fire in their depths. His muscles strained against his clothes and he gave a loud, distraught, agonising scream. He whirled around, bringing the sword up and over his head. It came crashing down right through a demon, sending them back to another dimension.

He was panting, his chest rose and fell with each heavy breath, his eyes constantly blurring. He lifted a hand, wiping at his eyes and smearing blood and tears on his cheeks. He gave another pained scream, his body dancing as his blade sang.

He had searched for this fight; it was all he had left in him. He wanted to be so exhausted that Magnus would not be able to invade his mind. His heart gave a stabbing throb of pain and he let out a sorrow filled sob. Magnus had left him behind; his heart was shattered and dead. He screamed again, jumping off the edge of the cliff as he dragged the blade through a demons hearts. He hit the ground with a sickening crunch and rolled to his feet at the bottom.

He took no head to the bruises painting his body like splatter paint on a canvas. He howled out to the sky again, his legs finally giving out as he staggered to the ground. He collapsed on his knees, the sword clanging against the ground as it fell from his limp hand. His head dropped to his chest and his shoulders shook.

His bloodied hands came to his face and he cried, his sobs horrific in the otherwise silent countryside. " why? Why? Why?" He repeated, his voice breaking and cracking. He could only repeat that one word. The tears splattered down his cheeks, landing on his bare hands, making the stains of blood run down his hands. He clenched his hands and crumpled to the ground.

He laid there curled into a ball. Why did Magnus do it? Why did the beautiful warlock not understand? Why did his Magnus still love him but not want him? Why had he left him so broken...so miserable and without a will to live?

He curled into a ball, his hands coming to cup his face, the tears just kept coming and he sobbed and sobbed. He just couldn't stop! He just wanted to die...he couldn't live without Magnus-one month had passed, even two and he still felt just as much if not more broken then before. He didn't sleep, didn't eat and just killed himself demon hunting.

Another demon came at him, he didn't move, didn't see it. He was oblivious to everything but the Pain coursing through him. A hand fell to clench his chest and he screamed out again. His heart hurt so damn much, it was unbearable.

A sudden kunai blade whirled pasted his hands, landing smack in the middle of the demons head, tearing it into pieces. The figured emerged, holding a seraph blade. His golden eyes were sympathetic, his golden hair and pale skin making him seem like an angel come to rescue Alec.

"Alec..." Jace's voice was soft, almost a whisper, a sheer sadness in it. Dropping the blade, he kneeled beside his broken, tormented brother. " you can't do this to yourself..." He sighed, wanting to hate Magnus but having been to his place he had realised the man was a broken as his brother.

Alec sobbed; his chest heaving and he shook his head. His hand clenched so roughly into his chest that his nails were bloody where they had pierced his skin. "I want to die..." He breathed, rolling over finally to face Jace. His eyes were bloodshot and the tears never stopped.

Jace Fought the urge to cringe, Alec was normally so shut in that this was so uncharacteristic of him. "come home" he begged, he knew that he never wanted to see his stoic older brother so broken ever again.

Alec laid there, no reply coming from his mouth. He shut his eyes on Jace, a few trails of tears sliding down his cheeks. He just wanted to be left alone. He was shivering, shaking and he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from his broken heart. He opened his hand, a witch light rune stone coming to life, its light flaring. "I hate this thing..." He hissed, and closing his fist, he finally sat up.

Jace watched in silence.

Alec drew his arm back and then he whipped it forwards watching stone blaze momentarily and then lifeless drop in an arc far from him. That rune stone was the last thing Magnus had touched.

Jace watched it sore through the air, running a hand through his blond hair. "now, why'd you do that?" He scolded.

"Aku cinta kamu..." He whispered.

Jace arched a delicately fine blond brow. " What?"

" it means I love you..."

Jace had no idea what to say to that. He was pretty much hoping his Parabatai didn't mean him. "Ah..."

Alec's eyes flew open. "he told me he loved me and then he walked away!" Alec screamed.

Jace's expression changed, a sadness deepening his golden orbs. "Alec..." He frowned. What was he supposed to say to his heart broken brother?

Alec struggled to sit up, wrapping his arms around his knees and rocking slightly. "I need him..."

Jace chewed on his bottom lip. He knew what it felt like to need someone and not be able to have them, granted it was for different reasons.

"I don't know what to tell you" Jace whispered. He felt useless. He couldn't ease the pain of his is Parabatai.

Alec slumped, the tears beginning again. They fell down his face, in silence this time.

The corners of jace's lips turned down and he reached out, drawing the broken boy into his arms. His hand found the back of Alec's head, cradling his head to his shoulder. He vowed to help him. He would find a way.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorrow-ch 2 malec

Jace shut the door behind him, sighing in relief. He leaned heavily against the door, running a hand through his blond locks. He listened intently to the closed door, making sure his Parabatai was fast asleep.

It had taken forever to put the distraught guy asleep. This time, he couldn't even call Magnus to help for Magnus ahead become the nightmare disrupting Alec's whole life.

He couldn't believe that Magnus would behave like that. Jace sighed again, pushing off the door. He glanced back once more a look of worry on his face. "Just...sleep. Don't wake until I'm back" He begged to himself. He wasn't sure how Alec would react or if he would try to commit suicide again by throwing himself in an array of Demons hoping to slaughter them all.

He was quite frankly surprises at how many demons Alec had managed to slaughter before he had found him. He glanced down at his phone, scrolling through it in dismay. Magnus was not over Alec, he knew that much.

Pausing down the hall, he grabbed his leather jacket and a seraph blade, just to be safe, and headed for the elevator of the institute. He had a visit to make and he would not take no for an answer.

Pressing 'call' he bought the phone to his ear. He heard it ring once, twice and three times before it was picked up.

"Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn here. if you are in dire need of a love potion please look elsewhere. If you're being haunted it'll cost all your life savings to hire me" Magnus sounded bored...almost devoid of emotions. His usual cheerful, sarcastic remarks just lacked.

Jace frowned. " You hurt Alec"

" so? Why do I care?" Magnus's voice changed, he sounded strained.

Jace growled. "Listen you Downworlder, he trusted you. I trusted you to take care of him. You tore him apart. "

"...Not my problem" Magnus sounded concerned.

" Oh, it will be. Cancel all your appointments." Jace snapped.

"Now...why would I do that?" Magnus questioned.

"Because I'm your new appointment." Jace snapped the phone shut, he didn't give a damn about what Magnus thought. Alec did not deserve the despair he was feeling.

He tossed open the doors to the institute storming out. Magnus would hear every foul word he had to say or so help him, he would fight.

-

Alec tossed beneath the old dull black comforter. His hands clenched the pillow his head was against, his black hair splayed around him. He was still covered in grim not that he seemed to care.

"Magnus...No D-don't" He moaned in sleep. He rolled over, tossing the covers down.

"Don't l-leave" He begged, he groaned. Beneath his close eyelids, tears seeped down his face, wetting the pillow he laid against.

"I need you. No! Please! Stay!" He was almost screaming, the tears coming in streams now. He was restless.

"DONT!" He shouted, bolting up righti need. "Magnus!" He screamed, glancing blindly around. He brushed the back of his palm against his sleep encrusted eyes, rubbing the tears. The foggy feeling of sleep faded and he felt the heavy crashing, devastating pain enveloped him. His heart didn't even feel like it was beating.

He bent over, a sob escaping as his hand went up to clench at his chest. His creeds became louder, almost screams. "Magnus..." He choked on hiss name, his vision blinded by tears.

"Alec?" It was Izzy, She had heard his cries.

"Alec, I'm coming in. "She warned when he didn't answer.

The door creaked open and the tall, ebony haired girl stalked in, a hand on her hip and a cup in her hand. She took one look at her brother and felt here art break for him.

He didn't look up as she entered. Alec just shook his head. "Izzy...I feel dead" He whispered. Turning his head slightly, he watched her with devastated eyes, another sob escaping.

Izzy sat gently on the edge of the bed. She lifted a scarred hand and gently touched his back, rubbing it soothingly. "I know..." She whispered. Moving her hand, she bought the cup to his lips.

"You need to sleep. Drink this it will help" She promised.

He swallowed heavily; his lower lip quivering a s new tears welled up in his already swollen, puffy eyes. They continued to fall as he greedily reached up and drank back the drink with no questions. His sister knew best.

Izzy leaned over and placed a kiss on top of his head." It'll get better" She promised. She gave his chest a light push, shoving him back against the mattress.

Alec let her, clenching his eyes shut as tears fell. "No...It won't. I need him..." He felt the comforter wrap back around him, tucking him in. He rolled on his side, imagining his sisters touch as Magnus. "It's so cold..." He started to shiver. Where was Magnus? Why wasn't he here to keep him warm? It was so empty. He grabbed at the empty space as another sob escaped.

" Shh...it's okay, everything's alright. Sleep" She prompted, waiting for the drug's effects to sink in.

" Magnus..." Alec whispered, his voice growing soft. He felt oddly sleepy; his features began to relax as the drug took effect. Soon enough he was asleep, the pain permanently etched in his features.

Izzy sighed, kissing his head once. "I'm so sorry..."

-

Jace made it to Brooklyn with no problems. He buzzed up, satisfied to hear the click as the warlock allowed him entrance. He took the steps two at a time to the warlocks loft.

Seeing the door still shut, he raised a hand and banged on it. "Warlock! Open this door now!"

He heard rummaging and soon the warlock was standing in front of him. Magnus's cat eyes glowered down at him.

"You know why I'm here. Let's talk" He didn't wait for an invite, he sauntered right in.

The warlock turned, watching him. He flicked his wrist and the door shut behind him.

"let's" The warlock agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

The warlock turned his back, taking his time to cross the short distance to the couch. He bent forward, swiping a moulded Chinese take-away container off the cushions.

Turning on his feet, he sat down with a loud thump, his feet going up on the coffee table. Lifting his hands, he crossed them behind his head and raised one golden-green cat eye at his ex's Parabatai.

" I should charge you for this."

Jace leaned against the corner of the wall, arms folded as he watched Magnus. His eyes trailed the take-out containers absently counting them. He had a total of twenty-two. How was that possible in a just a few days? Giving his head a shake, he turned his attention back to Magnus.

"I don't think so"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Of course not, the one thing Alec knew how to do best is use me for the benefit of the Clave"

Jace's eyes narrowed. "Alec has done everything in his willpower to be with you and for what? So you could snap his heart into millions of un-fixable pieces? Do you have any idea what he tried to do to himself?"

Something in Magnus's features changed and the coldness dissipated' though his expression remained guarded. "Why should I care? "

" Why...should you CARE?!" Jace couldn't believe what he was hearing! His hand slid down low on his belt, gripping the edge of a Seraph blade. "I can tell you many reasons to care". His voice had changed, it was bordering on suppressed anger.

Magnus's eyes flickered briefly at Jace's movement but he made no move to stop him. "I might have cared had he not decided my immortality was his to screw around with. He is of no concern to me" He waved his hand briefly, dismissing Jace. There was a small shift to Magnus's eyes something that flickered with worry despite his words.

Jace caught the look and he took advantage of it. "You have some 800 years on him. He's never dated before." He pushed himself off the wall and stepped closer to Magnus drawing the blade from his side. he held it in front of him, eyes trained on Magnus. "He wants to spend his life with you. That's all he ever wanted. He only ever cared about what you thought, about loving you" He stopped in front of Magnus, blade pointed, tip first at the warlock's throat.

Magnus watched, a dark look crossing his features. "You can't harm me. I have done nothing against the law." He reached up and shoved the blade aside.

Jace growled deep in his is throat. He leaned down, pressing his ear to Magnus's. "Want to know what he did?"

There was no answer from Magnus.

"He tried to kill himself." Jace pulled away, anger fluttering through his eyes. He took a step back, examining Magnus.

Magnus tensed, a sudden fear washing over him. It flickered in his eyes, relaxing his features into shock momentarily before he schooled his expression again. "No A concern of mine" He repeated though it sounded strained, like he was trying to fool himself into believing it.

Jace had had it. He flung the seraph blade at the idiot warlock, narrowly missing him as it imbedded itself into the sofa. "Really now?" He spread his arms out, gesturing to the warlock's apartment. "you had me fooled. "

Magnus had expected the attack and with his cat-like grace had avoided the blade with room to spare. It had pissed him off though. Who was this shadowhunter who thought he could throw blades at him? His cat-like eyes narrowed, anger displayed in them. He held his hands up, blue sparks flashing threateningly. "Get out."

Jace ignored him. "It seems to me as if you're trying to kill yourself with food. What are you hoping that the hundredth burger you eat will decide it wants to kill you?"

Magnus's eyes narrowed even further and he stood to his tall height. "What I do is of no concern of yours. If it was, you'd have been gone long ago."

Jace didn't care, he was Jace. He was there to get his point across and hope the idiot warlock came to his senses before it was too late. "Whatever. Get that stick out of your ass and your head glued on straight. Maybe when it is you'll see how horribly wrong you are. Hopefully before he kills himself." He pulled the blade from the couch and turned his back on the ferocious warlock. "And you best be ready to beg for his forgiveness."

At the door Jace paused. "Or maybe...I'll just keep him for myself since you left me to pick up the pieces." He flashed his trademark grin, slamming the door shut behind him as he left, leaving Magnus standing there.


End file.
